Les Malheurs de BeauChaton - OS FanHome
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Il faisait nuit noire sur le FanHome. Une petite créature déambulait dans les couloirs déserts, à la recherche de nourriture. Mais elle n'était pas seule... (Ne lisez pas ce texte si vous n'avez pas lu FanHome de Ka-al la Pandette)
**Salut, je suis vivante !**

 **Alors, ceci est un fan-OS (je sais pas si ça se dit, mais bon) écrit après une énième relecture de la fantastique fanfic FanHome de la soyeuse Ka-Al la Pandette *plein de cœurs sur toi ma choupette*. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, honte sur vous, dépêchez vous de le faire ! Sinon vous ne comprendrez pas et ce serait dommage.**

 **Vuala.**

Il faisait nuit noire sur le FanHome. Les portes des chambres étaient closes. La lumière de la cuisine, qui pourtant était presque toujours occupée par un pensionnaire venant chercher de quoi tenir pour la nuit, était éteinte. Seule la veilleuse de la porte de secours éclairait le couloir d'une lueur irréelle. Le silence régnait. Une ombre minuscule se mouvait dans la pénombre, presque invisible. Elle semblait se diriger vers la cuisine mentionnée précédemment, sûrement en quête de nourriture oubliée. L'ombre avançait lentement, sur ses gardes. Elle se sentait traquée. Quelques instants plus tôt, la petite créature discrète comme un ninja avait entendu des bruits derrière elle. Des bruits de pas, puis un choc suivi d'un juron discret. Mais son ouïe était sur-développée et, inquiète et peu désireuse de ce faire capturer par ce qui semblait être un ennemi, l'ombre avait accéléré le pas en direction de son objectif. Une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle convoitait, elle pourrait aller se dissimulé dans une des nombreuses cachettes qu'elle avait découvert depuis son arrivée au FanHome. La petite ombre s'arrêta brusquement, inquiète. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits de pas de son poursuivant. Soudain, son odorat délicat fut assaillit par une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Comprenant qui était son poursuivant et ce qu'elle risquait si elle se faisait attraper, elle fit volte-face, abandonnant son objectif pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais il était trop tard. Deux grandes mains la saisirent et elle sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pattes.

« Je t'ai eu ! » hurla une voix masculine beaucoup trop forte dans ses oreilles sensibles.

FanCat poussa un miaulement de détresse en se sentant être pressé contre le torse de l'humain qui osait se faire surnommer BeauChaton. Quelle incroyable prétention de sa part ! Si cet humain insupportable avait vraiment été un chat, la créature du diable était persuadée qu'il ne serait qu'un vulgaire sac à puces ! Comble du cauchemar, en plus de l'imprégner de son atroce odeur, l'humain à lunettes venait de commencer à le câliner avec adoration. FanCat se retint de vomir d'horreur et commença à se débattre, sortant les griffes. Il miaula, cracha, griffa, mais il n'était qu'un petit chaton de quelques mois et l'humain était un adulte en pleine santé bien plus fort que lui. Il ne parvint pas à se libérer de son horrible étreinte.

« Mais arrête de te débattre, je veux juste te faire un câlin ! » cria BeauChaton en tenant l'adorable boule de poil enragée à bout de bras pour ne pas se faire griffer.

Mais FanCat ne voulait pas de son amour et il se débattit avec plus de force, miaulant encore plus fort.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ?! » hurla une voix féminine en même temps qu'une porte s'ouvrait brusquement, éclairant la scène.

La voix appartenait à Ka-Al, ce qui était logique vu que la porte qu'elle avait ouverte était celle de sa chambre. La jeune fille était uniquement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir, d'une culotte violette et d'une écharpe en laine rayée. Elle portait un serre-tête avec deux cornes oranges et ondulées. Dans la chambre, Rain Igami était assise sur le lit, le visage un peu rouge, vêtue d'une culotte et d'un t-shirt noir sur lequel était imprimé en jaune le signe des gémeaux. BeauChaton décida de ne pas se demander pourquoi les deux filles étaient dans cette tenue, clairement des cosplays un peu chelou d'Eridan et Sollux dans Homestuck. Ce n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet, c'était l'adorable bestiole qui se débattait dans ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Il ne veut pas de mon affection ! » s'écria BeauChaton d'un air désespéré, espérant s'attirer la compassion de ses amies.

Ka-Al leva les yeux au ciel, mais Rain, dès qu'elle aperçut ce qui se passait, perdit son air gêné au profit d'une expression attendri. Elle se leva et se précipita vers BeauChaton. Celui-ci se dit que sa tête pipou avait fait son effet sur la jeune fille, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas quand elle lui arracha presque FanCat des mains pour le serrer contre sa poitrine en poussant un cri d'attendrissement. La boule de poil se mit immédiatement à ronronner comme un fou et se lova contre elle, recevant ses caresses avec bonheur.

« Mais... ! Fit le jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre bête ? Demanda Rain d'un ton scandalisé en fusillant Chaton du regard.

_ Mais rien ! Je voulais juste lui faire un câlin pour qu'il arrête de me détester !

_ Si tu l'agresse c'est normal qu'il ai peur de toi ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ De toute façon ce monstre n'aime que ses esclaves, intervint Ka-Al, adressant clairement cette critique à l'autre fille.

_ Oui, fit celle-ci d'un ton gaga, frottant sa joue contre la petite tête de l'animal qui ronronnait.

_ Mais ce n'est pas une question de peur ! Répliqua Chaton d'un ton désespéré. Il m'a détesté dès qu'il m'a vu !

_ C'est parce que tu sens mauvais !

_ Ta gueule Rain, la coupa la concierge du FanHome. Chaton, au pire, c'est qu'un suppôt de Satan, on s'en branle de ce qu'il pense de toi. De toute façon il va tous nous tuer.

_ Mais moi je m'en fout pas ! Si j'arrive à remonter dans son estime, j'aurai peut-être une chance de survivre quand les chats lanceront leur plan de domination du monde !

_ Ca se tient, commenta Rain. Sauf que FanCat ne t'aime pas, donc tu va crever encore plus vite que Ka-Al ! Tu es peut-être même au sommet de sa black-list ! »

Le jeune homme parut catastrophé par cet possibilité. Le sac à puces miaula joyeusement pour appuyer les dires de la jeune fille.

« Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Se lamenta BeauChaton. Je ne veux pas finir émasculé et égorgé dans mon sommeil comme ce sera le cas de Ka-Al !

_ Il aura du mal à m'émasculer, marmonna la jeune femme précédemment citée.

_ Ouais, ben t'as compris l'idée ! Répliqua Chaton en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Moi j'ai pas compris.

_ Ta gueule Rain, la coupa encore Ka-Al. Au pire, on peut régler ça très facilement !

_ Ah oui ? Fit Chaton avec espoir.

_ Ouais, il suffit de buter le bestiau !

_ Pas question ! Crièrent les deux autres.

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôles, grogna-t-elle. Il ne manquera à personne.

_ Si ! Crièrent à nouveau les deux autres.

_ Bon, j'en ai marre de vos histoires de chats, s'exclama la concierge en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. Rain, redonne-lui la bestiole.

_ Non ! Il va lui faire mal avec ses grosses pattes de brute !

_ Rain, insista Ka-Al. Rend lui la bestiole sinon on arrête le jeu ! »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant hésiter entre son amour pour l'adorable boule de poil et son désir de reprendre le jeu ô combien intéressant qu'elle avait commencé avec son amie. Finalement, elle posa le chaton au sol et entraina Ka-Al dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. BeauChaton tendit les bras vers l'animal pour essayer de l'attraper, mais FanCat l'évita et disparut à toute vitesse dans l'ombre. Le jeune homme soupira, découragé. Ce ne serait visiblement pas cette nuit qu'il entrerait dans les bonnes grâces de la maléfique créature. Il décida alors de rentabiliser sa nuit et toqua à la porte de Ka-Al.

« Je peux jouer avec vous ? »

 **Voilà (viola) cet OS est terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il vous aura un peu fait rire.**

 **C'est du troll total envers le soyeux et pokable BeauChaton, mais je sais qu'il me pardonne *cœur*. En plus il l'a déjà lu et approuvé même s'il est OOC.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu, ou simplement pour m'engueuler pour mon retard sur mes autres fics !**

 **Je vous fait de gros bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre/OS/nouvelle fic/dessin,**

 **Rain ;)**


End file.
